Red Flags and Long Nights
by chromeknickers
Summary: Ginny's an intern at a prestigious Wizarding law-firm, and her new boss is . . . Draco Malfoy? - Written for MemoriesFade.


_I disclaim_.

**X**

_She's pretty, and I like her, but she's too well_

_'Cause I need red flags and long nights,_

_And she can tell._

**X**

**Red Flags and Long Nights**

Ginny twirled the goose-feather quill between her fingers and then launched it into the air, sending it soaring across her desk. It landed on the pile of papers that she had neatly stacked in the corner of her basement office, scattering the bundle of parchment and sending them in every possible direction.

"Shit!" she swore out loud and then leaned back in her chair in annoyance.

The redhead had spent the entire morning arranging those blasted papers, and now she would have to go over and rearrange them. Ginny wasn't looking forward to that kind of fun, so she just sat in her chair, moaning and whinging on for a few more minutes before she embarked on the tedious task.

Ginny had been employed at the criminal law library for the past three months now as an intern for Greymaulkin's and Associates. The young woman was working towards her law degree, intent on becoming a lawyer. In order to facilitate this goal, she had to serve a four-month internship at the wizarding law firm before she could be granted permission to write the bar. Ginny had assumed that she would have been given a coop position as a legal aid or at least a researcher or law librarian. Instead, she was made a lowly law clerk, forced to research litigation and arbitrary laws (mainly ownership and property laws), as well as assist legal aides and the occasional lawyer in their research. It was dreadfully boring.

Her boss, William Croft, was a retired lawyer and law professor. He was a pleasant man who gave Ginny free reign of the basement and offered to write her a glowing recommendation and reference letter for when she graduated wizarding law school. While Ginny had to admit that she was learning a lot about researching and the law system (but not the judicial system like she had hoped), her job was agonisingly dull and sedentary, making her once skinny arse a bit too round and full. While a round arse was all fine and good for filling out denims, she had to worry about the same thickness spreading to her thighs and other areas.

Her shape didn't bother the redhead that much since it wasn't like she had to worry about impressing her boyfriend. She didn't have one. At twenty-three, Ginny's life consisted of school and work. She had broken it off with Harry when she first attended Athertons, one of the United Kingdom's few wizarding post-secondary institutions. It wasn't just that she didn't have time for the hero any more. She had confessed to him and to herself that the grade-school infatuation was just that: infatuation, and it had quickly lost its lustre. Harry was sweet and handsome but quite the dullard without Hermione and Ron around to cheer him on. He was dating Luna now, and Ginny was happy for the both of them. Harry really needed someone who would be fine with not being paid attention to all the time as well as perfectly satisfied with not being a part of the Trio. Luna was the ideal girlfriend for that.

Ginny let out a sigh, trying not to think of her expanding waistline, and picked up an apple from her desk, taking a large bite into it. She chewed slowly as she surveyed the length of her spacious office. Ginny shared it with Mister Croft, who had a private room behind her with an enchanted window view. She absently wondered where her boss was, as he was generally never late, when Ernie, the post boy, came down on the lift and peeked his head in through the door. He waved 'hi' to Ginny, and the redhead politely waved back, grinning at the short boy with a mouth full of apple bits.

"Hey, Ginny. You have post!" he announced with a smile and set down a stack of both large and small envelopes and a medium-sized package on her desk. "Looks like someone sent you a gift." He gave her a good-natured wink.

Ginny swallowed her apple (which she affectionately referred to as an 'apply') and thanked Ernie, who took off out of the office to finish his route. Ginny set the other letters aside so that she could get a good look at her 'gift'. She saw a card taped to the top of the blue tissue paper that wrapped the present and ripped it off, opening it up to read.

_Hey, Gin._

_I hope these items will help keep your mind off how __boring__ your job is and assist you with getting back to 'shape' _– _in body __and__ in mind. ;o) _

_Enjoy!_

_~ George_

Ginny set down the card and laughed. She had, just last week, complained to her brother about how sedentary her lifestyle was, so he had sent her a gift to help remedy her lethargy. How sweet of him.

She quickly unwrapped the package with the eagerness of a child opening presents on Christmas morning, for you see, even at Ginny's age, she still preferred receiving presents rather than giving them. However, her eagerness was replaced with puzzlement when she saw what was inside the square box. The redhead frowned and bit her lip as she pulled out several recent copies of PlayWitch and what looked to be a skipping rope.

Ginny eyed both 'gifts' nervously as it was not like George to send her such things – maybe Percy because he was such a big poof, but not George. She grabbed up her wand and began to tentatively poke at the magazines. In her impatience to open the package, she had forgot to test whether or not the items had been booby-trapped (never put it past a Twin). After-the-fact, she decided to perform a few revealing spells and found that everything seemed to be okay. She set down her wand and picked up one of the PlayWitches. She began to leaf through it and then abruptly stopped, setting it down on her desk with wide, shocked eyes.

Those were some rather revealing pictures.

Suddenly, the lift made a noise, indicating that someone was on her floor. Mister Croft swiftly strode into the office with a guest, who lingered behind at the door. Ginny hastily opened her bottom drawer and shoved the magazines and rope inside. She didn't need to be caught red-handed with porn in her possession.

"Ginevra." Mister Croft greeted Ginny with a nod and a sad smile on his lips as he approached her desk. "As you know, I am retiring this year," he announced, "but I'm afraid I had to move my departure date up to today."

Ginny frowned. She knew that Mister Croft's wife was ill, and the redhead assumed that the elderly lady must have taken quite the downturn if her husband was retiring a few months early.

"I am leaving right now, actually," he stated with a forlorn expression on his aged face. "I just came by to show my replacement here his new office and introduce him to you." Mister Croft motioned with his hand to the tall, young man standing rigidly in the corner.

Ginny looked past the older wizard and squinted her eyes to focus in on the handsome-looking blond that stood behind Mister Croft. Her almond-shaped eyes met cold grey ones, and she scowled.

"Malfoy," she almost spat, and Mister Croft raised a white, bushy eyebrow.

"You know Draco then?" Ginny reluctantly nodded her head. "You two went to school?" he turned, asking the blond, who politely inclined his head.

"Yes, William. She was a year behind me at Hogwarts," Draco answered in a soft, dulcet tone, sounding neither arrogant nor contentious.

"This should be interesting to see an ex-Gryffindor and an ex-Slytherin work together," Mister Croft said with a laugh.

Neither Ginny nor Draco laughed with him, and the older wizard cleared his throat rather uncomfortably and squared his shoulders

"Well, I will be leaving now," he said with a sigh. "Ginevra, I trust you to show Draco around the office and make him feel welcome." He winked knowingly at her and then walked over to the door where the tall blond stood. "Take good care of Ginevra, Draco. She is a wonderful employee and intern."

Draco nodded his head, and the two wizards shook each other's hands in a cordial manner. Mister Croft then turned to the redhead with his arms wide open. Ginny grinned and got up from her chair and quickly walked over to where he stood, eyeing Malfoy cautiously, as she gave the older wizard a big hug.

"I'm going to miss you, Mister Croft," Ginny said, sniffling softly into the older man's robes.

"Call me 'William' now, Ginevra," he gently chastised, giving her one last squeeze. "I will be back for my retirement party at the end of the month."

Ginny nodded her head and stood back, allowing her former boss to leave. She tried, desperately, to hold back the tears, but she was a sentimental girl and couldn't stop the salty wetness from trickling down her cheeks.

When the older wizard finally took the lift up and vanished, Ginny turned to Malfoy and scowled. "What do you want?" she asked rather abrasively, and the grey-eyed blond only smirked.

"It has been a long time since I saw you last, Ginevra. You look well," he rejoined formally, ignoring her question as he extended his hand to her.

She looked at his large hand as though it was a poisonous snake; however, after a moment, she reluctantly took it. She had thought to tell him to call her 'Ginny', but that would imply that she gave a damn what he called her. At least he wasn't addressing her as 'She-Weasel' or 'Weaselette'. Perhaps he had matured since Hogwarts. He seemed friendly enough, but she still didn't like him. A ferret always remained a ferret, no matter what kind of fancy clothing you dressed him up in.

Ginny, however, couldn't help but subtly appraise the tall man as she let go of his hand, looking him up and down. She had to admit that he had filled out nicely over the years – his chin was a little less pointed, and his features were a little stronger and less angular. His eyes were still those piercing grey, and while she may have hated the arrogant sod in school, she was well-aware of how handsome he was. It was his eyes that always made him stand out in a crowd, that and his shock of white-blond hair.

"So why are you filling in for Mister Croft?" Ginny asked as diplomatically as she could.

She knew that Draco could not have possibly achieved the older wizard's position yet. He didn't have enough experience, even if he did pass the bar. Plus, his influence wasn't that strong to allow him to acquire such a prominent position so soon.

"Well, I just passed the bar," he answered, as if reading her thoughts, "and I was offered the temporary position by one of the partners who happens to be an old Slytherin mate of my father's." He glanced down at his expensive leather wing-tipped loafers, looking rather uncomfortable at his confession.

"So not all of your father's friends were Death Eaters?" she asked waspishly, unable to hold her tongue.

"No," Draco answered slowly through clenched teeth. "I knew that you would find out how I got the position, either from William or someone else, so I figured that I would be upfront about it."

Ginny frowned. She had put her foot in her mouth again. She had a nasty habit of doing that. The redhead was rather surprised that Malfoy had been so honest about how he got his position. He was right: she would have eventually found out, but it was decent of him to tell her. She wasn't stupid enough to think that he got the position on contacts alone since his father was in Azkaban and was nowhere near as influential as he once was. Ginny had heard of Draco's success at Athertons before she arrived at the school. He was first in all of his classes, in the top one percentile.

"Well, I guess I will show you to Mister Croft's―your office," she offered with an outstretched arm and began to lead him towards the back of the room.

He followed her and scrunched up his nose when he saw the dilapidated state that Mister Croft had left his office in. He really was not a tidy man.

"Have fun with that," Ginny said with a grin as she turned around and left him to his new office.

"What do you mean, Weasley?" he asked, looking thoroughly nonplussed. "Aren't you going to help me with this?"

Ginny snorted and shook her head. "I have my own work to do, Malfoy."

And with that, she went over to her pile of papers that she had earlier disturbed with her quill and began to resort them into their proper piles. She would have to go upstairs and get a coffee soon as she was craving her morning fix. Normally, she would have tea, but tea was relaxing. She wanted to feel tense and irate, so coffee would do nicely. She wasn't sure how working for Draco Malfoy was going to be. If he remained quiet and gentleman-like then they would be okay. If he started bossing her around, then the blond would be in for one hell of a rude awakening.

**X**

It turned out that Draco was a mixture of both: while he was very formal and polite, to an extent, he had an annoying habit of ordering Ginny around, or at least that was her opinion. Draco thought he was being uncharacteristically polite, saintly really. He was her boss, after all. Wasn't he supposed to tell her what to do? Regardless, the redhead's natural response was to tell him to 'stuff it', but apparently she had learnt, over the years, to mutter such vitriolic 'witticisms' under her breath. Like Draco had learnt to tame his more arrogant side, Ginny, too, had learnt to curb her temper … somewhat.

Their dialogue with each other over the past few days had become quite natural and fluid. Anyone observing from the outside would take it for playful banter, even flirting. However, any one who knew the two would be able to see that Ginny's words had a lot of venom behind them while Draco just seemed to be having a bit of fun with her. She was, after all, quite easy to rile up, and the ex-Slytherin found this extremely entertaining.

Draco also had to admit that when he found out the Weasley girl would be working for him, he was rather apprehensive about it. He knew that she had to be qualified and was most likely a hard worker, but she _was _a Weasley. When William Croft introduced him to her, the blond felt a different kind of unease: the girl had grown up to be quite attractive. While she was not, necessarily, his taste, she had a wild quality to her that was appealing and almost seductive. 'Sexy' was the term. He could tell that she was a natural beauty, one of those easy-fixer-uppers (not that he wanted to fix her up).

Draco also noticed that the redhead had actually attempted to dress properly and 'business' like since his arrival. As opposed to the ratty cardigan and the tacky tweed-looking trousers she wore the day he met her (sans make-up and her hair done up in a loose bun), the next day she wore a knee-length grey skirt with a matching jacket. The next day it was a brown, pencil skirt with a white form-fitting jumper, and today it was a black, thigh-length skirt with a see-through black blouse and high heels. She had also put on a little make-up and had her hair done up in a stylish plait with black flowers adorned throughout. He knew that this was for his benefit even though she would never admit to it. Really, the outfit today was rather risqué, and they were holed up in the basement. Who was going to see what she wore? Him, that's who. He appreciated the effort for she was quite a pretty little thing to look at. For the past three days, he had begun to fantasise about throwing the redhead down on his desk and having his way with her, especially when she was being flippant with him.

It was now their third day working together, and the bickering didn't appear to be slowing down. They did keep it to a dull roar though. Draco walked out of his office to see Ginny sitting at her desk, rubbing at her bare calve. She had failed to wear stockings, so little goosebumps had broken out all over her skin. He had thought to adjust the heat in the room until he noticed that the cold caused 'bumps' in other areas on the pretty redhead. If she was really uncomfortable, she could just use her wand and fix the temperature herself. Right now, he would enjoy the view.

"Weasley, I need you to get me the research file on Yaxley versus Winterburn," he ordered politely, and she slammed her palms on the edge of her desk and cocked her head in the air to glare up at him.

"Get it yourself, Malfoy. I'm not your slave!" she exclaimed, standing up.

"No, but you _are _my assistant, and last time I checked, fetching files is assistant work," he replied evenly, and she glowered at him.

"Fine!" she relented and stormed over to the lift to go upstairs to the law library. "But I'm getting a coffee too, and you get nothing!" She gave him her best 'mean' pout as the gate closed in front of her.

The ex-Slytherin shook his head and smiled to himself. Luckily, the Weasley girl ('Ginny' he would have to remind himself to call her that peasant name more often because she got rather tetchy when he called her by her last name) was a rather good researcher and quite intelligent. He noted 'luckily' because made a rather piss poor assistant. She tried to bloke him at every step, refusing to aid him. He knew this was because of their past (did they have a past?), but it got annoying quite quickly. He would have to have a talk with her or something. If only he could just tie her down and whip her. Okay, maybe not whip. Spank. Yes, spanking would do nicely. It would do them both a bit of good.

Just as the redhead with the terrible last name left, Draco received a Floo call from Greymaulkin himself, demanding that he bring up the Hanson case up to his office within the next hour. Draco told the haughty wizard that he would bring it up immediately, but the aged man told the blond that he had a meeting until half-past noon, so he would have to wait to deliver it until after then. With a sizzle of green fire and mist, Greymaulkin's face vanished from the fireplace.

Draco turned around and began to look through his desk for the file. Nothing. After scouring his entire office, he started to become somewhat agitated and frantic. He left his office and went over to Ginny's desk, opening and closing drawers, looking for the blasted case file. He opened the bottom drawer and was about to rummage through it when he spotted numerous copies of PlayWitch and a length of rope.

"What the―?"

Draco looked up to see the Weasley girl coming off the lift with her coffee in hand. The mug fell to the floor and shattered into a hundred pieces, hot coffee flying everywhere, when she saw him standing over her desk with the magazines and rope in his hands. She had apparently forgot that she had left such items in her desk drawer.

"Malfoy, I can explain," she began, clearing her dry throat.

"Oh, and I am sure it will be a riveting tale, Weasley," he rejoined with a cheeky grin on his face, his earlier look of shock fully removed.

"I―"

"Read porn?" Draco finished, and she scowled up at him. "And you also like to skip rope after. Or is that for before, Weasley, to work up an 'appetite'?" He tried desperately not to laugh out loud.

"They were gifts!" she explained in an exasperated tone, taking a shaky step towards him.

"From friends or family?" he asked absently as he flipped open one of the magazines to peruse when a small card fell out. He caught it and opened it. "'Enjoy! George,'" he read, raising a pale blond eyebrow. "He's one of your brood, is he not?"

Ginny scowled and crossed her arms over her chest. "George is my brother," she answered through gritted teeth.

"You know, maybe that's what I needed whilst growing up: a brother." He put a finger to his lip in a contemplating manner. "I seem to be missing out on sibling love and gifts of pornography," he remarked nonchalantly, and she began to rush towards him.

He spotted her wand on top of her desk and grabbed it, pocketing it while he backed himself into his office, still holding onto the magazines and rope. He couldn't help but grin rather uncharacteristically. He was having far too much fun with this.

"I must say, Weasley, your family's idea of a gift is slightly different from mine." He smirked while she fumed. "Although, I'd much rather have my 'gift' be in the flesh and not on paper." He looked down at her and offered her a suggestive wink.

Ginny bristled with anger. "Just give them back, Malfoy!" she demanded as she finally reached him, backing the blond straight into his desk.

Draco held the wand and magazines out of her reach, dangling them high up in the air. The petite redhead was far too short to reach them and had to jump, yet she still failed to acquire them. He openly laughed at her expense. This was priceless.

"C'mon, Weasley, jump a little higher. You can do it," he encouraged her, and she growled and then sucker-punched him in the gut.

Draco doubled over in shock and pain as Ginny managed to knock the magazines and rope out of his hand and retrieve her wand; however, he already had his wand withdrawn and disarmed her, sending her weapon flying out the door underneath her desk. He then closed the door and locked it with his wand, picking the rope off the floor.

"So what exactly is this for?" he asked, somewhat out of breath.

Ginny ran over to the other side of the desk and held onto the top of his chair, looking furtively about the room.

"Malfoy, just let me go!" she said, sounding and looking somewhat panicked.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Weasley," he weakly reassured her, rubbing his stomach in pain.

She was a strong little bint.

"Then what do you want?" she asked, swallowing nervously.

"I want you to tell me what the pornography and rope are for," he demanded, walking closer to her.

"I told you. They were gifts!" she answered.

"Alright then." He nodded his head, looking none-too-convinced. "I'm going to give you a 'gift', Weasley," he announced as he used his wand to spin his chair around and make her sit down in it.

"_Incarcerous via rope_!" he said as he pointed his wand at the rope in his hand and then directed it at Ginny.

In a matter of seconds, she was securely bound with the soft rope. Though one would look at the thing and assume that it was a child's skipping rope, it was actually made of silk and extremely soft and warm to the touch. As it snaked around her, the rope began to heat up and hum, vibrating against her skin.

"What is this―?" she stopped talking and closed her eyes, feeling her body react in ways that she had not felt in years.

"It's 'play' rope, Weasley," he answered in a husky tone as he squatted down next to her. "It's used for light bondage and sense-stimulation play." He grinned and traced a finger along the soft rope. "I was surprised that you had it but not nearly as surprised as I was at seeing the porn."

Ginny opened her eyes and stared at him. He was so close to her now, talking gently and soothingly, almost seductively.

"Let me go!" she demanded but then began to tremble slightly.

The rope had slid in between her legs and was rubbing against her inner thigh.

"Why, is it uncomfortable, Weasley?" he asked, purring in her ear as he took his wand and began to trace the front of her blouse with it.

"Malfoy," she moaned, feeling his wand brush over a sensitive areola.

Draco felt his trousers constrict at her mention of his name. For some reason, hearing his last name from her lips made him feel rather hot and bothered.

"I never took you for the playing sort, Weasley," he confessed as he set his wand down and began to use his fingers instead, causing the girl to whimper at his touch. "But then redheads are known for being wild in the bedroom, are they not?" He smirked. "Too bad we are just in an office."

"Mal―"

She let out a cry as his lips brushed against a sensitive nipple poking out through the fabric of her sheer blouse. He knew that he was going too far. Yes, she had porn and play toys in her desk, and, yes, she had been dressing somewhat provocatively at work, but that did not give him an open invitation to molest her. He couldn't help himself though. He wondered if the magazines or the rope were enchanted, to entice one to get into the 'mood'. As much as he tried to will himself to stop, he couldn't. It had to be a spell. He wasn't doing any of this of his own volition, of course. He quickly picked up his wand and muttered a silencing charm, drowning out any noises that they would make to those listening outside the office door.

The redhead made no obvious protest as he went back to flicking his tongue along a hardened nipple. Draco then began to slowly undo each button on her blouse until her flesh was exposed to him, her pink nipples visible through the sheer-lace bra. He watched her face as he took a finger and began to pull the material down, allowing a small nub to pop out. Her eyes were closed, and her head was tilted back in bliss. He clamped his teeth and lips around the tiny nipple and began to suck gently and then moved on to the other, alternating back and forth. Ginny let out an audible gasp and looked down at him. Her amber-coloured eyes were filled with lust and desire. Her rosebud mouth was parted and wet, open and inviting, and he couldn't resist temptation any longer.

Draco stood up and crushed his lips to hers. She moaned into his mouth as he slipped his tongue inside and danced it along with hers. She wasn't allowing him to kiss her; she was _demanding _him to. Her kiss, like her temper, was wild and passionate. He couldn't get enough of her or she of him. They broke away for a moment to breathe, and then his hands were all over her body once more, tweaking her nipples as his mouth crashed back down on hers.

"Malfoy, take off the ropes!" she ordered as she broke off their kiss, and he reached down to grab his wand and removed them without thinking.

Suddenly, Ginny jumped on him, and he thought that she was going to grab his wand and hex him. Instead, the redhead pushed him back onto his desk and climbed on top so that she was straddling his lap, rubbing her tiny frame against his erection. Her skirt began to rise up, and he snaked a hand up the inside of her thigh. She moaned in such a way that his body couldn't help but react. His slid his fingers under her skirt and watched her face once more, to note her reactions. The warmth of her body met his hands, and he began to draw small circles on top of her soft knickers. She arched her hips and pressed herself into his nimble fingers, which were curling between her legs. She made no more movements as she closed her eyes and breathed harder. Draco then slipped his index and middle finger between the fabric of her knickers and her sensitive flesh, tracing them along her smooth lips.

Ginny bit down on her lip and let out a whimper as the blond mercilessly teased the tip of his middle finger inside. He grabbed her and turned her around, standing her up on her feet, back to him. Draco knelt before her, pushing her arse up against the edge of the desk, and hooked two of his fingers around the crotch of her knickers and deftly tugged them down off her arse, past her thighs, and down her calves until they fell to her ankles. He then pushed her arse back down onto the desk and spread her creamy white thighs open wide and went back to work on her silky smooth lips, sliding a finger deep inside her folds. She cried out and bucked against his palm, bringing her mouth up to his neck to suck on it tenderly, eliciting a feral growl from his throat. He lowered his head to hers and found her lips, hungrily plying her tongue with his, stealing insatiable kisses as he slid a second finger inside. He felt her wetness drip down onto his knuckles, and she moaned loudly and desperately into his mouth.

She was so deliciously tight, tighter than any girl he had ever been with. The inside of her velvet folds were like hot satin. He couldn't wait to feel what she felt like on his sensitive skin. He curled his two fingers back, in a 'come-hither' motion, and he felt her floodgates begin to lift. She began to tremble against him, crying softly, and he smiled. Draco, however, could not be easily sated with giving only one petite mort to the red-haired beauty.

He slowly pulled his fingers out, hearing the suction noise as he did so and shook his head at how insanely snug she was. Draco didn't think it was possible, and he began to salivate at the thought of feeling her tightly wrapped around his throbbing member. He brought his fingers to his lips and licked at them. She blushed at this, and then took her knickers, which were still hanging off one ankle, and threw them over his shoulder with a grin. As he got in between her legs, he pushed her skirt up all the way to her waist and spread her thighs apart even wider as he knelt before her, pulling her closer to his eager mouth. Ginny made to protest, but he grabbed the rope from the floor and effectively tied the upper half of her body with a simple nonverbal command. He had it snake around her upper body, binding her arms to her sides. She arched her back in ecstasy as the rope did laps around her sensitive nipples.

Draco smirked and went back to his task at hand, spreading her lower lips apart. He noticed that she did not wax or shave. She just had blonde peach fuzz, almost invisible and silky smooth to the touch. His smirk turned into a wolfish grin when he thought of what fun he could have with her and wax. Like the hue of her skin, her small, tender puss was a light shade of pink, healthy and glistening. He reached out with his tongue and began to flick at her clit, eliciting mewling sounds from her bound body above. His grin widened, and he decided to devour her whole, shoving his tongue all the way inside her velvet folds. Ginny cried out as he began to lap at her, alternating between her cunny and her clit, sending her into violent tremors until she (and he) could take no more.

Draco then stood up and licked his lips, releasing the bonds from her body. She sat up and began to attack him, tearing off his shirt. The petite redhead ran her fingers all along his smooth, toned chest and down his sculpted abs as he began to undo his belt with one hand while his other intermittently squeezed at her breasts. He leaned down and brought his lips to hers, allowing her to taste herself on his tongue. When he finally dropped his shirt, trousers, and boxers to the floor, she had hooked her ankles around his arse and drew him directly on top of her.

Draco growled and effectively pinned the Weasley girl down on the desk, his cock falling between her legs with just the tip touching her. Her eyes were half-lidded with desire, and she opened her mouth to lick at her lower lip. Her mid-thigh skirt was just a line at her waist now, and her blouse was somewhere on the floor. Her creamy, white breasts were still held in by her black-lace bra, her hard, pink nipples jutted out just above the seam, still swollen from his earlier ministrations. He finally ripped off her bra and discarded it on the floor with the rest of her clothes, allowing her beautiful splendour to spill free.

Draco put a mouth to a taut nipple and closed his eyes, sucking somewhat forcefully as he rubbed his tumescent member between the apex of her thighs, teasing her sensitive flesh with his. Ginny suddenly became impatient and began to adjust herself and move herself towards him, holding onto his hips with her small hands as she pulled him into her. He reluctantly let go of her pink nub and straightened himself, grabbing onto her thighs as he pressed himself forward into her warm wetness. He bit down on his lip in half-pleasure, half-pain as he slid himself inside her tight folds, feeling her walls close in around him.

He continued to press inside until he felt some resistance and then broke through, eliciting a shocked cry from her lips. They both froze as she opened herself wider to receive him, and he looked down at her, feeling her body pull him in deeper. He decided to give her a little time to adjust to his length as he bent down to kiss her once more, this time with less hunger but more passion. He then slid his shaft fully inside, and she arched her back, taking in a deep breath. The fever returned once more as she began to moan loudly, spurring him on with her throaty adulations. He lowered his mouth down to hers, and the energy between them began to mount until he was pounding into her, causing her to bite down on his bottom lip and grab onto the edges of the desk to hold onto tightly.

Draco held the nimble redhead's hips and pinned her down, thrusting into her. He filled her to the hilt and then began to purposely grind against her so that he was rubbing her clit with the base of his cock. It was then that she went wild and began to scream, lifting her hips up hard, rocking against him. She was strong and was almost able to lift him off the desk. She reached her arms up around his neck, and he let his hands wander to her breasts, taking her sensitive nipples between his fingers. He bent down and took one hard, pink nub into his mouth, and she wailed in delight as he sucked greedily, muttering profanities that he had never even heard of.

"Oh! Oh!" she cried, panting now.

He could feel her walls begin to spasm, opening and closing around him. He pressed in even deeper and continued to turn his hips into her. She began kissing him again, never satisfied. Her tongue was cold, and she was trembling, a tremble that started low and then moved up throughout her frame. She began to shake beneath him, and he held her there, driving into her as she cried out on the desk.

She began to thrash about so he pinned her down so that she had nowhere to go. It was like she was trying to crawl away. Her pleasure was on the cusp of pain, and she began crying out her orgasm in the office. He let her head lull back and paused only for a moment before he manoeuvred himself onto the desk so that they were both laying on their sides. He lifted her left leg up in the air as he slipped his turgid cock back inside her tight, wet cunny and began to thrust deep with long, hard strokes. He continued to fuck her, deep and hard, over and over and over. She opened her eyes in shock and pleasure, lifting her knee up towards her chest, allowing him to penetrate her deeper.

"Fuck me, Malfoy!" she demanded.

And with that cry, he reached his hand around to grab her chin, forcing her to look back at him. She did not resist and only stared into his stormy, grey eyes. Draco, in turn, let his eyes linger over her naked form with her tussled red hair splayed out on the desk beneath them. His gaze roamed up her body until he focused on her tiny, rosebud mouth that was swollen and parted. He felt the wetness and heat between her legs, and he finally made contact with her wild, amber-coloured eyes. He held his breath and then grunted as he came inside her with a passion that he had never felt before. Pulse after pulse, he filled her up, feeling her suck upon him, like a mouth drinking him in.

He let out another guttural cry as he thrust himself in deeper, holding himself to her small frame as she reached back and dug her nails into his hips. They both shook with pleasure, and his vision suddenly blurred, and he collapsed beside her. He rested his head on her shoulder and felt his whole body relax. Draco then reached an arm around her waist as his other slipped underneath her neck. She let out a satisfied yawn and nestled her arse into his crotch. He had, amazingly, not yet pulled out of her, still deep inside the redhead, spooning her contently until they both drifted off to sleep.

After several minutes, she stirred first, and he felt his body move with her. He had one small breast in his hand while her hair was spread out on the desk, falling between her back and his chest. Her skirt was still bunched up around her waist, the only clothing she had on, and her legs were interlocked with his. Draco's other arm was beneath Ginny's neck, cradling her against him. He went to move and found that he was, somehow still hard inside her. He could feel her pulling at him, squeezing him. With little movements from her hips, slowly rocking back into him, Draco began to slide back inside her.

Had they ever stopped fucking?

Suddenly a knock came upon the door, and Draco's head shot up. He had almost forgot about the Hanson report. Had an hour already passed? They had just dozed off for a moment, he hoped.

"Weasley, get up!" he hissed in a whisper, although he should have remembered that he had silenced the room, and no one else could hear them. "It's Greymaulkin!"

Ginny's eyes opened wide, and she tried to slide off him. Unfortunately, he had grown hard again inside her, and it was almost impossible to pull out without doing some serious damage to the petite girl. So Draco held onto the redhead's hips and slowly eased himself out of her warm wetness, hearing that suction noise once more as he fully released his member. The two of them then scrambled to their feet and gathered their clothing, throwing on whatever they could find, attempting to look normal and not as though they had just spent the last forty-five minutes thoroughly shagging one another.

Draco hurriedly did up the buttons of his Oxford, straightened his tie, and nodded back to the redhead as he opened the door. There in front of him was a small slip of a girl with insanely long blonde hair and large blue eyes and a frizzy-haired brunette with an equally large mouth open wide in shock.

"Er, Malfoy?" Hermione Granger asked, closing her mouth and furrowing her brow as she examined the tall blond, who looked slightly red in the face. "Is Ginny around? We're here to take her to lunch." She peered past his shoulder.

The redhead came up from behind Draco and smiled at her two mates. "Hey, 'Mione, Luna. I was just helping Malfoy here with a file," she explained weakly, blushing profusely as she tucked a few errant strands of wavy auburn hair behind her ear.

"Sure," the Mudblood responded with a nod of her head and an unconvinced look on her face.

The brunette's attention turned back to Draco, who felt rather uncomfortable with the Mudblood _and _the Loony girl staring at him strangely so.

"What is it, Granger?" he snapped, annoyed at how she just stared down at him, not even looking him in the face.

Was she never taught manners?

"Malfoy," the brunette began as she cleared her throat somewhat nervously, "your―er―_thingy _is showing." She then turned her head away in embarrassment.

"What? 'Thingy'?" Draco asked with disgust laced in his voice. "Aren't you supposed to be educated, Granger?" He raised a pale blond eyebrow, genuinely perplexed by what the bushy-haired brunette was referring to. "What are you saying?"

"Penis," Loony clarified for the Mudblood, staring intently at Draco's equipment. "She means your penis."

Draco's eyes widened in sudden realisation, and he reached his hands down to the front of his trousers to fumble about for the zipper, feeling that, indeed, his 'thingy' was sticking out. The Weasley girl doubled over in laughter, much to the blond's chagrin, while the Loony girl continued to stare at his groin, and the Mudblood looked away, seeming to whistle innocently to herself.

"Yes, well," he announced as he cleared his throat and properly concealed himself, "Weasley, you can have the rest of the day off if you can tell me where the Hanson case is."

He tried to look proper and nonchalant, but the uncharacteristic pink hue that rose to his cheeks did not allow for such a saving grace.

"Thanks, Boss," Ginny replied facetiously as she rolled her eyes at him and pointed to the filing cabinet at the back corner of his office. "Top drawer, filed under 'H'."

Draco growled and shook his head. No way it could be that easy. He went over the filing cabinet and opened it, immediately locating the specified file where she said it was. Figures. He had two minutes to run this up and deliver it Greymaulkin. It turned out that the Weasley girl had more than one use, and he was determined to find out what her other talents were as well.

**X**

Ginny shot Malfoy a devilish smirk as she picked up her coat and made her way out of the office. She grabbed her two girlfriends by their arms and escorted them towards the lift. She began to contemplate to herself that working for the handsome blond wouldn't be all that bad. Perhaps she could come back and stay for another couple of months after she wrote the bar and maybe even 'learn' a thing or two from the grey-eyed ex-Slytherin.

"Oh, and, Weasley?" Malfoy called out to her, and Ginny stopped to turn around. "Could you owl your brother for some more 'exercise equipment'? I would like to start a training regime with you tomorrow." Now it was his turn to smirk.

Ginny blushed several shades of pink and tried not to laugh. Instead, she urged her two best mates forward, determined to leave the office immediately before she got into any more trouble.

"What was that all about?" Luna asked the redhead, genuinely curious as they reached the lift.

"Nothing," Ginny replied hastily as they stepped inside the elevator. She pressed the button for the main floor and rocked on her feet nervously.

"Probably has something to do with Malfoy's 'thingy'," Hermione stated sarcastically with a roll of her eyes as a cheeky grin crept across her features.

"Penis," Luna corrected her, peering around Ginny to look at the brainy brunette, who only shook her head in amused frustration at the blonde.

Ginny let out another laugh as the door closed, and they hastily sped up the lift. Yes, she might just enjoy working for Draco Malfoy, as long as it occasionally called for the sight and use of his incredible 'thingy'.

**FIN**

**Author notes**: There's your smut biscuit, **Ann**. There were so many inside jokes in this story that it probably wasn't funny to anyone but those on the forum, but I'm sure the smut made up for some of that. Lol. Now, I have a feeling that there will be some 'thingys' that I will never live down.

Happy Belated Birthday, Sunshine! And Merry Christmas too!

Incidentally, the title and lyrics above were taken from the group She Wants Revenge. I was listening to _Red __Flags and Long Nights _while writing this. I know the title and/or song has nothing to do with this story, but this is SWP, people! Deal! ^_~

Special thanks goes to **scubarang** for going over the smut for me (and making me choke on my own phlegm due to her hilarious in-text comments – 'possessed bra', anyone?). Ann, you had an expert on the job. ^_~


End file.
